Ironhide
'''Ironhide '''is the Autobots' weapon specialist and Optimus' old and aggresive friend. Biography Early life Ironhide was born before the Cube was lost. Landing on Minecraftia In 2014 Ironhide was apart of Optimus' team that travelled to Minecraftia in order to retrive the Cube. They landed in an unknown city right after two other Autobots, J4U and Bumblebee, defeated Decepticon Barricade. Optimus then sended a message to the two Autobots to come to them. Retrieving the glasses J4U and Bumblebee later arrived to the group along with Sam Witwicky and Mikaela Banes. Ironhide gave J4U some new weapons as his old ones were taken away by Sector 7. J4U also gave him and the rest of the team some energon. Ironhide later stood alongside the rest of the Autobots when Optimus revealed their story to Sam and Mikaela. When Optimus was finished with his story, the group left to Sam's house to retrive Archibald Witwicky's glasses but they were attacked by Sector 7 under the lead of Seymour Simmons. Ironhide got into a brief fight with Ratchet during the battle and retreated once J4U grabbed the glasses. Sam and Mikaela howevhere were captured during their mission, so Optimus, bumblebee and J4U left to save them. Ironhide in the meantime stayed back to cover them along with ratchet and Jazz. While Optimus and Bumblebee came back, J4U did not as he was captured by Sector 7. At the Hoover Dam After the battle, Ironhide travelled to the Hoover Dam along with the rest of the Autobots. There Optimus explained to them that he was able to get the glasses after J4U was captured and also said that they will save him, once they find the Cube. Going into Mission City Ironhide and the rest of the Autobots later regrouped with Sam, Mikaela, J4U and Simmons. J4U who also recovered the Cube, told them that they needed to get away from the dam and so the group went into Mission City. There, Ironhide stayed on the city's edge, while J4U went in to make sure it's safe. After killing a Decepticon named Bonecrusher, J4U reported that the millitary can come to the city. Battling Blackout and Starscream When the millitary arrived, Ironhide and the Autobots grouped with them. William Lennox and Robert Epps later tried to contact the rest of the army via sevral short-wave radios and soon an airplane flew above them. Ironhide howevhere identifid the plane as Starscream and the Decepticon bombed the group, albeit with no casualties. Ironhide then went with Ratchet and J4U to take on Starscream. When they arrive to him they saw that Blackout was there to. The three then attacked Starscream and punched him from his rooftop over to Blackout. Howevhere, while jumping over to the roof, all three Autobots failed. Ironhide stayed on the ground for some time later on and went into the building on which Starscream and Blackout were standing. When J4U ran in with Starscream, he and Ratchet started firing at the Decepticon. Later on he made his way up to Blackout via a ladder but went back down. He then went into a shotdown with both of the Decepticons and after Ratchet was injured and J4U's cyberblade was destroyed he followed the tactical retreat. Once they came back, they punched Starscream into the water and injured him greately. They then attacked Blackout but only J4U actualy fought him, as he was on the roof, and eventualy killed him. Brawl's arrival Later on Ironhide stayed with the group while Brawl attacked. He also stood with them when Megatron crashed into Optimus. Battling Megatron Later on, Ironhide along with Ratchet and Bumblebee went on to help Optimus defeat Megatron. On their way they encountered J4U who went to help Optimus to but went on a different path. Ironhide gave him some better weaponry and armor, before the group went on. They soon came into a building that was filled with Protoforms, but they killed all of them. In the parkside outside the house Optimus and Megatron were battling and the Autobots went in to help Prime. They soon cornered Megatron but the Decepticon activated his jets and flew away until he regenerated himself. When he landed the group attacked them again but Bumblebee was injured and Megatron flew away to regenerate again. When he landed Ironhide charged at him but he was injured by the Decepticon and was later healed by Ratchet. In his absence, Optimus killed Megatron and ended the Battle of Mission City. Apperances * Transcrafters ** EP 4 (First apperance) ** EP 5 ** EP 6 ** EP 7 ** EP 8 ** EP 9 ** EP 10 Category:Autobots Category:Characters Category:Males